


When Gold Speaks

by Sinvolcano



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arkenstone - Freeform, Dragon Sickness, M/M, Mad Thorin, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Thilbo, bagginshield, curse, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinvolcano/pseuds/Sinvolcano
Summary: Thorin is cursed by the arkenstone. Causing him to change. Bilbo must save him before hes too far gone.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another thilbo, not sure how long this will be, but i said that about the last one and that turned out to be 7 chapters lol. If you guys like it and want more leave a kudos, helps me know you guys are interested and theres a point to posting.

The great halls echoed each step, which gave way to relief from the dead and unnerving silence. He made his way down broken steps to the glow that lay below.  
Pieces of gold shined and poured down across the floor. As Bilbo crept over the great heaps, he dared not even take a breath.  
Thorin stood in the centre of it all, in the hollow where the dragon once laid. He held the arkenstone close to him, unwilling to take it from his gaze. The dwarf wore furs and a crown upon his head. Naming himself ruler of all that glimmers.  
How? Bilbo thought, How would he possibly steal it from Thorin’s fingers.  
He backed away, returning to his company. 

“Well?” Bofur asked  
“He will not take his eyes from it, i’m not sure how i could get it” Bilbo panted heavily, finally able to breathe.  
All in the company seemed to blench and shift their weight.  
“We need some sort of distraction” Kili said. They all looked in the brothers direction and the two knew what they must do.

The plan would take some time to execute, so for now, Bilbo felt he’d try to reach Thorin once more.  
Dwalin warned that he should not approach Thorin. Bilbo headed his warning but went nonetheless.  
This time he did not creep as he approached Thorin, instead he tried to make his presence well known, taking slow but loud steps through the treasure room.  
Thorin said nothing, he now sat against a pile of coins twirling the arkenstone in his hands.  
“Thorin?” Bilbo spoke once he hovered over the dwarf.  
“You did me well dear burglar, you’re free to leave back to the shire” Thorin said coldly, seeming to try to end the conversation, never taking his eyes off the jewel.  
Bilbo took a seat next to the dwarf and inhaled deeply.

“Do you fear me Hobbit?” Thorin had no emotion as he spoke, none in his voice or on his face. This made Bilbo shudder and uneasy being so close.

“N-no, not normally. But right now it’s hard to say” He spoke plainly, and Thorin made a sound of agreement; glad for Bilbo’s honestly as always.  
“I fear that my company wishes to steal the stone from me”  
Bilbo swallowed. “Why do you say that? They have been nothing but loyal to you, to even think-“ Thorin shot upwards

“They are thieves! They want nothing but this gold and the arkenstone from my grasp! I should’ve known sooner..” Thorin spat, cringing at the thought. “They spoke of loyalty and kinship, but all they wished was the gold that is rightfully mine” Thorin looked up, finally meeting Bilbo’s gaze “and what of you hobbit? The only reason you came on this quest was a share of the treasures was it not?” He had a furious look grow onto his face, and stepped slowly closer as he accused Bilbo. 

“I do not care about riches Thorin! I am your friend! And so are they! You are not in your right mind! To even accuse-“ 

“Enough! Leave!” 

...

Bilbo’s heart ached, he never told anyone but he had grown rather loving of Thorin. He never would tell Thorin this, fear of being rejected or worse. But he could admit to himself at least that this drove him even more to try and aid Thorin, and follow after him. 

Bilbo walked through a broken hallway. It was distinguished by it’s grand pillars, going up to the ceiling that was so high a giant could easily stroll through. Bilbo pondered how it must have looked before it received such damage. Some pillars broken and fallen to the floor, others cracked or fragmented. Debris in piles all over, statues that were once great with their faces missing and hands fallen to the floor. Despite all the damage it was still magnificent. It made this hobbit feel small and insignificant in comparison.

A light peaked through a hole in a distant pile of rubble. Curious, Bilbo thought, and he went to investigate. He climbed the heap of broken stone and on top there was opening, just large enough for him to crawl through. He peeked through the blocked doorway and saw Thorin on the other side, he was unaware of his presence. Thorin was without a shirt, only lit up by a seldom candle. Bilbo flushed at the sight, about to turn away, when she saw something peculiar. Thorin was rubbing his arm, when he moved his hand there were scales in a bloody patch of his skin. Bilbo shivered.  
“when one holds the arkenstone too long, and has opened their heart to corruption, it is said that a curse falls upon them. Turning them into something inhuman, and that can never be satisfied. Only ever craving more.”  
Bilbo recalled the warning Balin spoke to him, he felt a hollowness creeping in his chest. An ache settling in it’s place. If Thorin did not part with the arkenstone soon-  
A tumbling of rocks. Bilbo lost his footing and pushed them loose. Thorin quickly looked in his direction, and saw nothing as Bilbo ducked. Bilbo made his way slowly off the rubble as Thorin drew closer to investigate. His heart beat loud in his chest as he finally reached the ground and ran his way into the shadows. Thorin’s eyes peeked through, he saw Bilbo even through the darkness he was certain. Thorin looked deep into Bilbo’s eyes but never said a word, never pounced or yelled. Which frightened Bilbo all the more. He simply stood, piercing the hobbit with his blue eyes, until he turned away, when footsteps were heard coming closer.  
“Bilbo” Fili huffed as he slowed his pace  
“I’ve been looking all over for you! What are you doing in this part of the mountain?” He awaited his response, but Bilbo couldn’t seem to speak. In shock from what just occured. And unprepared for what awaited him on his next encounter with Thorin.

“He had scales i tell you!” Bilbo shouted,  
the rest of the group quickly telling him to quiet down  
Bilbo huffed, lowering his shoulders and placing his hands on his hips. 

“So he has the curse of the arkenstone.. this is even worse than we had thought” Balin spoke, shaking his head.  
“Well what do we do?” Kili’s worry carrying in his voice.  
“I don’t know, the best i’d assume is to get the arkenstone away from him-”

“That’ll be no easy task” Dwalin assured

“I’ll look in the library and see if there’s anything mentioned” He ushered some of the other company to join him in his hunt, and they made their way.

Dwalin turned to Bilbo, “You must stay away from Thorin, he has lost his mind. He is not the Thorin we know, and could turn on you in an instant. Don’t doubt”

Bilbo treaded carefully when he approached Thorin again, against warnings. Kili and Fili tried to convince him not to but Bilbo felt he should try to give Thorin some food, he had not eaten for days. 

Thorin sat on his Throne, arkenstone safely tucked away. Bilbo approached holding a tray of food. He saw Thorin’s demeanour was made of anger and other emotions he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Nonetheless he strode up to the dwarf, straightening his back and smiling as he stood a strides away.  
“ I’ve brought you some supper Thorin”  
Thorin never turned to look. He raised his hand and signalled Bilbo to leave. Bilbo swallowed and ignored the request.  
He steps onto the dais speaking in a warm tone “Come you must eat something it’s been da-”  
“I did not ask, you will leave” Thorin finally met his gaze, and it was ice cold.  
Bilbo felt himself shake and sweat began to trickle as his nerves grew less and less bold. He opened his mouth to speak again when Thorin stood, throwing the tray in the air. He marched forward harshly and quickly. Sending Bilbo stumbling backwards. Thorin grabbed hold of Bilbo’s wrist and held him in a firm, even painfully grasp.  
“You were foolish to come here.” Thorin hissed  
Bilbo scrambled for words, anything to get this grasp on him loosened.  
For a long time Bilbo wished he could be this close to Thorin, and have his touch. Now all he wants to do is try to break free. This was not the same Thorin, he had an evil glare he dare say and a smile that suddenly grew as he watched Bilbo struggle.  
Thorin pressed closer, bringing their bodies nearly touching, and looked down at the hobbit. His eyes changed. From anger and distrust, to something else. Bilbo quickly found out as a arm wrapped around his waist and he was brought upwards for a ferocious kiss. Taken back from the surprise his hands reached out, unsure what to do. They found rest in Thorin’s back, and Bilbo found himself returning the kiss, the consequences gone from his mind.  
Thorin did not stop there, he hungered for more and tried at the hobbits trousers. Bilbo’s eyes shot open and he pushed the dwarf back. Thorin pounced like an animal, bringing him back in for another harsh kiss, and sliding his tongue into the hobbits mouth.  
Regret and realization flew through Bilbo and he knew not what to do, he found himself punching Thorin in the face. He stumbled backwards before making his escape. When he reached the door he looked back the see the dwarf wiping blood from his lip, steaming with fury.

Fili and Kili were situated at the door, and knew things had not gone well by the look on Bilbo’s face, and the food that splattered his clothes. 

Bilbo arrived in his makeshift chamber and pressed his fingers to his lips, remembering the feeling that had been placed upon them. 

A whisper in his ear,  
“you will be mine now”


	2. All that glimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must destroy the arkenstone before it’s too late, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sMUT.

“We must destroy the arkenstone”  
Balin had his arms crossed, with a uncertain look on his face.

Fili rose from his seat “You don’t seem sure”

“There’s no way to be, all the books were baron of details, and the ones that weren’t were full of lore and myths, nothing certain.”

Everyones nervousness was obvious. Bilbo joined the group “Well now is as good a time as any”

Kili and Fili walked into the treasure room and searched for a jewel, something round and large. That could serve as a fake for a short time. When they found something satisfactory, their plan commenced.

Kili and Fili went to Thorin’s chambers in dead of night. There plan was to steal it once Thorin was asleep, and being the talented fighters they are, they would be best to hold off Thorin’s wrath should he awake.  
When he was nowhere to be found, their plan when into ashes, and they made their way back to rest of the dwarves. 

“Perhaps we should try another night” Kili said  
Bilbo swallowed thickly, he knew what had to be done.   
“Give me the jewel” Bilbo commanded.   
They looked at him confused. 

“I know what to do, and where he is.” 

“It’s too dangerous” Balin warned

“I can do it, I’m the only one, in fact” Bilbo maintained his position, and they reluctantly handed the jewel to him.

Bilbo made his way down the hall of pillars once more, treading lightly as he stepped on the cold stone floor. When he approached the rubble filled doorway, he saw a light, confirming Thorin was there.  
He slipped on his ring, and a wave distorting the world around him overtook. He slowly climbed the rubble, and scanned the room. It was baron of furniture, had small piles of rubble and a cod on the floor. Thorin was under the covers, seemingly asleep. Bilbo crawled his way through the opening, some stones falling making him stop in his tracks. Thorin shifted but did not seem to wake. His hands shook as he crept along. Once he stood in the room, he began rummaging for the arkenstone, but could find it nowhere. Bilbo panicked, this was there only chance and-  
Thorin turned onto his back, and Bilbo saw it at last. The stone was stuffed in his coat pocket, its shine illuminating outward.   
The hobbit made his way next to Thorin and softly dropped to his knees. He grabbed the fake jewel in his hand and readied himself for the switch. 

...

They slammed it with a hammer, threw it in the furnace. They stepped on it and burned it. But to no avail. Finally they made their way to the molten boilers, and plopped it into the heat. It sank downward, then plopped its way back onto the surface.   
Bilbo sighed at yet another failure. 

“Thorin will wake soon and see the fake! We must destroy it now!” Kili grabbed the arkenstone and started beating it against the stone floor, but it didn’t do as little as crack.

“Back to the books i suppose” Balin sighed   
“Give it to me, i can keep it safe” Bilbo requested, Kili huffed out of stress and handed it over.

...

Thorin burst through their doors early in the morning fuming with anger and accusing each and every person of stealing it.  
He drew his sword and grabbed hold of Ori, holding it to his throat.  
“You will return the stone to me. Now” He commanded. Everyone froze, hands on their sword grips but unable to take action.

Bilbo drew closer “I’ll take you to it”

“Bilbo don’t!” Kili yelled, being held off by his brother.  
Thorin let Ori free of his grasp, pushing him back with the rest of the ‘traitors’. 

Bilbo led him down steep corridors and finally came to a halt when there were no more turns to make.  
Bilbo had no idea where he was going, nor what he was going to do. He couldn’t give the arkenstone back to Thorin, but they couldn’t have him running around trying to chop their heads off either.

“Well?” Thorin said ruggedly. 

Bilbo turned, nervous and free of words. Thorin raised a brow.  
Bilbo had an idea, cunning as he was; But, it was dangerous should it go wrong.  
Bilbo timidly walked up to Thorin and kissed his lips, it was soft and made Bilbo’s body explode in pure delight. His hand trembled as it moved downwards and grasped hold of Thorin’s prick. Thorin groaned and the soft peck on his mouth turned savage. Thorin locked hold on Bilbo’s head and pulled him in harder. Bilbo rubbed up and down Thorin’s trousers feeling his prick harden. Bilbo’s body fluttered with fear and excitement, his heart raced in his chest. Thorin scooped him up and almost threw him on the ground, ripping Bilbo’s shirt over his head and eagerly placing kisses over his body. Bilbo moaned at the sensation and slid his hand down Thorin’s trousers.   
Thorin sat back on his knees and undid his belt, pulling his length free.   
Bilbo blushed, reaching out and grabbing hold. Within moments it seemed Thorin tore off Bilbo’s trousers leaving him bare against the stone floor. He covered his face in embarrassment as Thorin looked him over with preying eyes.  
Bilbo expected to be completely ravaged by Thorin, but instead it turned soft. Thorin took care as he licked and enveloped Bilbo’s prick, staring him deep in the eyes as he sucked it to the tip. Bilbo moaned and cried out Thorin’s name, begging for more.   
As Bilbo came, he arched his back and dug into Thorin’s shoulders. His body tensed as he released into the dwarfs mouth. Thorin gave soft kisses to his prick and up Bilbo’s body before placing more onto his lips.   
Bilbo was in awe at the way Thorin took care of his body, and blushed at how easy it was to convince him to do so.   
Bilbo never could have imagined not long ago he could be so close to Thorin, and the warmth and touch of his skin was more than he could ever dream. But he had no time to savour it as he wanted. He did this for a reason. Simply to give Balin more time. As well perhaps, this would be something to take Thorin’s mind off of the arkenstone, as it seemed to do.   
However with every step forward there was a consequence, Thorin eagerly bit at Bilbo’s ear and whispered  
“mine”.

Bilbo was able to convince Thorin to leave the company alone, saying he would be like a spy for Thorin, and find the arkenstone from the inside. What Thorin did not know, was as he tore the hobbits clothing off, it was nestled in his coat pocket, ripe for the plucking. 

When he returned to the drawing room the others awaited in, he was quick to realize he needed some sort of explanation. He accounted to them his ploy to be an “inside burglar” But no more. He did not wish to see their heads turn and the comments they may make if they knew he had just been defiled by their leader. 

“I know how it must be destroyed” Balin slammed his book shut, entering the room. It fell silent, and anticipation crept through the room.  
“As it says in the book: ‘once the curse is held in heart, the only escape is by the might to part. With the hammer it was made, darkened spirit may make it’s remains’”  
Brow’s raised across the room  
“What does it mean?” Bofur asked

Bilbo crossed his arms and sighed   
“It means only Thorin can destroy it.”


	3. Death in Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo must convince Thorin to destroy the arkenstone, but it will be no easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hoping this comes out well. Let me know if you like it

“Where is the arkenstone” His arms were crossed and he looked Bilbo deep in the eyes  
“I don’t think they have it Thorin, i’ve talked to everyone and nobody is giving any clues”  
“Then search their belongings if you have to! Burglar” Thorin threw his arms in the air as he spoke, nearly yelling at Bilbo.

Bilbo could swear he heard screams in the quiet of these walls. They sent shivers down his spine and made him want to curl up into a ball. Each time he heard the shrieking he felt like he too was losing his mind. 

“How could we possibly convince Thorin to destroy such a thing? It’s impossible” Dwalin stirred, standing and beginning his pace around the room.

“Bilbo has grown quite close to Thorin, if anyone can convince him it would be him” Kili smiled, and Bilbo blushed

“What is that supposed to mean-?!” Bilbo yelled  
Balin quieted them down and looked in the hobbits eyes. Bilbo felt all their weight pressing down on him, he was their only hope.

...

“Ah!” Thorin slicked his fingers and pressed against Bilbo’s entrance  
“Mine” He whispered pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s ear.   
Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s legs, pulling them together, and pressing his cock to Bilbo’s ass.  
He entered harshly, making Bilbo wince, it was uncomfortable but became quite pleasant when Thorin began stroking his length in unisons.   
“Thorin” Bilbo breathed, his eyes begging for more. Thorin pushed in harder, Making Bilbo arch his back. Sweat poured down and their bodies began to tense. Thorin’s grip was hard on his waist, nails digging into his skin.   
Thorin quickened, throwing his head back and cursing as he came. Bilbo watched entranced, completely captured by the dwarfs beauty. Bilbo came, muscles twitching and screaming Thorin’s name. Bilbo was inlove with the dwarf, but felt uneasy nonetheless. He was changed, there were scales appearing all over his body, ones he hid from the company but could not hide naked ontop of Bilbo. Thorin had changed, it was his body, but his mind was elsewhere. 

Thorin collapsed next to Bilbo panting heavily. Bilbo rolled over and began stroking the dwarfs body, before settling onto some scales on his chest. Thorin flinched and covered it immediately, warning Bilbo with a look.  
“You are cursed Thorin”

Thorin said nothing, eyes shut and calming his breath. 

“Why can’t you see this? You must stop what you are doing” 

“Enough!” Thorin scorned

Bilbos heart leapt but he pressed on “What do you feel for me, Thorin?”

Thorin opened his eyes and caught Bilbo’s gaze “You are mine”

“That does not answer my question, and i am not yours to own” Bilbo feared what would happen if he continued pressing, but he had no choice, he had to convince Thorin to destroy the arkenstone “Do you care for the arkenstone over me?”

Thorin sat up, anger encompassing him “Stop this!” 

“You are changed Thorin! I will not sit by and watch you destroy yourself! 

Thorin stood, putting on his trousers, and going around the room.   
“What would you have me do Thorin?”  
Bilbo sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. He grabbed his clothes from the ground and regretted his nonchalants, when the arkenstone went tumbling from his pocket. It rolled among the floor and hit the back of Thorin’s foot. Bilbo inhaled deeply. Thorin turned and plucked it from the ground, meeting Bilbo’s gaze with fury. 

“How do you think its going?” Kili asked  
“I don’t know, i hope Bilbo’s alright” Fili sighed

Yells came from down the hall and the brothers were quick to action, running down to Thorin’s chamber. When they opened the door they found Bilbo on the ground, bloodied face, and Thorin standing over him holding the arkenstone. Fili drew his sword and pointed at his uncle, and Kili tended to Bilbo. They took him from the room and ran back to where the company awaited. 

Bilbo’s wounds were not severe thankfully, simply a bruised cheek and a cut under his eye. But that was nothing compared to how Bilbo felt. His eyes were cold and staring off, he did not answer their questions, nor did he barely hear them. His chest was heavy and stomach distraught. He felt like his chest had been pierced by a blade and now he simply sat there, dead in heart, but alive somehow. 

Balin looked at Fili with concern. They left Bilbo in a cot, and went into the hall to discuss. 

Bilbo’s hand shook, he felt betrayed and used. But, he felt driven all the more. Now he had nothing holding him back, his concern for Thorin holding on by strings, he would destroy the arkenstone.

...

Bilbo knew that stealing the arkenstone once again would be impossible, it was near the first time. 

Thorin’s head span, the world around him was distorted, voices whispered to him and told him to kill them all. He had no inclination to fight, he simply succumbed to the madness. Going deeper and deeper into darkness.

Bilbo found him in the room behind the pile of rubble once more. He made his presence well known as he approached.

“Leave, or die” Thorin warned

“If you do not destroy the arkenstone, you will be the one to die” Bilbo held sting pointing it at Thorin. 

A laughter erupted from the dwarf, staring at Bilbo intently as he quieted.   
“You think you can kill me? You are a fool”   
Thorin drew his sword and swung it at Bilbo, his strength was overwhelming, Bilbo fell back but kept his grip. He swung his sword at Thorin who dodged it swiftly, and then lunged his at Bilbo. Bilbo slowly backed out of the room, easing Thorin along with him. Thorin fought like a mad man, hitting Bilbo’s sword again and again. Bilbo had no chance to fight back, he could only hold his defensive posture and take steps back. Finally, Thorin raised his sword above his head, giving Bilbo the advantage, he swung and sliced Thorin on the midline, making the dwarf stumble back in surprise. Anger emanated from Thorin, his glare was evil and dark. Brows down and looking at Bilbo with disdain. Bilbo took the moment and ran, Thorin chasing after him.  
“Come back here and fight!” Thorin roared  
Bilbo made his way down to the furnace room, purposefully throwing stones, and stepping loudly so Thorin would follow. 

Bilbo stood over the forges, they boiled hot and made him sweat profusely. Thorin arrived, stopping and looking at Bilbo for only a moment before sprinting towards him. 

“You wish me dead?” Bilbo yelled.  
Thorin stopped and looked at him confused “Then push me in, or if theres any Thorin i know left, throw in the arkenstone. I beg of you” Bilbo pleaded, tears wanting to form, but he refused to show weakness.

Thorin took the arkenstone from his coat pocket, holding it in his hand Bilbo believed he succeeded. Thorin caught his gaze. “You are a fool to believe i would spare you over the arkenstone, now. You will die. And the arkenstone shall remain by my side. Your plan has failed” Thorin approached slowly, he spoke in a deep harsh voice. Making Bilbo swallow deeply. 

“THORIN!” Dwalin yelled, And sprinted to him, tackling him down to the ground.   
The rest of the company quickly followed. Kili and Fili grabbed each of Thorin’s arms holding him as he tried to stand. Thorin kneeled, trapped, looking up at Bilbo with hatred. They were not finished. They dragged him onto his feet and brought him up to the boiling forge. He yelled and shook as they approached, sure he was about to meet his demise. His strength was over whelming, when they finally stood over Bofur and Nori grabbed hold of his legs to hold him still.  
Thorin’s hand, still grasping the arkenstone, was still being held over the forge. Bilbo ran up and grabbed his hand, and began prying his fingers off the jewel. Until finally, it dropped. Thorin yelled and fought to his last might.  
As the arkenstone sunk down, the room ran quiet. Thorin quit fighting, and began screaming, falling to his knees, and putting his face in his hands. Scales on his face and hands lifted and turned into ash in the air.   
“Did we do it?” Kili looked at Balin  
Nothing could be heard but Thorin’s mad laughter  
Balin remained quiet.   
“Will he ever be the same again?“ Bilbo asked  
“I don’t know”   
Thorin collapsed into the ground.


	4. Deep in the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is recovering from his curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end, thanks for the support.

Screams echoed into the corridors and sent shivers up their spines.   
Thorin was still not well, but now it was physically instead of mentally; at least as far as they could tell. They were round the clock tending to Thorin. He was dripping sweat and mumbling in his sleep. Any time he would awake, he would scream and beg for release from his hell.   
“His fever is high, we’ve been doing everything we can and i feel it’s not enough” Balin sighed  
“to come this far and for him to die of some illness..” Bofur sat

Bilbo had seen Thorin survive a war, he fought his way past the armies and slayed their leader. Bilbo watched as he went from a noble king who reclaimed his homeland, to a destroyed soul overcome with greed and hatred. It wasn’t long after the battle that Thorin got sick, he suddenly spent more and more time in the treasure room, and less with his company. It was not supposed to be long before other dwarves flocked to the mountain, but Thorin kept the doors shut. Overcome with paranoia, he grew distrust and scales from his dragon sickness. Now, the arkenstone is gone, and he should be well. But the heart of the mountain doesn’t cease to beat so easily, and it’s grasp on Thorin is still strong.   
“We have done everything we can, now it’s his turn to fight” Bilbo entered the room, he had a confident look. He was not worried. He knew the strength of Thorin Oakenshield, so he knew that this sickness would not win. Everyone was uneasy, they were not so confident. Any other time they would be quick to say Thorin could overcome, but as of late, they had seen what he’d become. A dark shadow of what he once was. Something they never thought possible. There hope at this point was only holding on by mere threads.

Bilbo went to Thorin’s side, pulling a chair up next to the bed. Thorin was covered in sweat, hair clinging to his face. Bilbo took a cold cloth from the basin of water and patted it on his head, wiping the sweat away, and hopefully, cooling him down a bit. Thorin stirred all night, mumbling words in Khuzdul. 

Bilbo’s mind was quiet. Quieter than it had ever been. He had great concerns mixed with high confidence, which created a stalemate inside him. Instead of fight the train of thoughts, he decided to do what he could, and stay by Thorin’s side.   
The room was dark, as to not disturb Thorin. One candle was lit, on the nightstand by Bilbo. Bilbo had passed out in the chair, still gripping Thorin’s hand.   
Thorin woke to see a beautiful sight. Bilbo laying his face on his arms on the bed, with the flickering candle gleaming on his face, contouring and strengthening his beauty. Thorin felt at a lose for words, knowing what he’d done, he did not deserve this. He was overcome with feelings he hadn’t had since the war, regret, sadness. Thorin crept out of bed, lightly stepping out of the room.

Deep in the mountain, a little hobbit awoke. He rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. He had a blanket on him he didn’t remember grabbing. And Thorin was not there.

Bilbo ran out into the hallway “Balin- ! Thorin is-!” 

“I know. He’s somewhere in the mountain though, we’ll find him.” Balin was speaking with Dwalin when Bilbo came running out. He had sent the rest of the company to search the mountain.   
Bilbo huffed and threw his coat on, making his way down the mountain in search of Thorin.

The room was bright as always. Always glimmering and in piles high. As Bilbo stepped on the coins he felt uneasiness come over him. In this treasure room so many horrid things have lived. The cursed Thorin, His grandfather, and the dragon Smaug himself. Nothing good cane of all this gold. He went to the heap where he found Thorin sitting often before, and there he was. Thorin was holding a gold coin examining carefully, before he threw it and spat. 

“Thorin? what are you doing down here?” Bilbo approached

“Leave me be, hobbit” He spoke coldly and did not meet Bilbo’s eyes

“You are ill Thorin! Everyone is worried about you” 

“Why?” Thorin caught his gaze, he had a saddened look on his face “Why would you all still trouble yourselves for me! After what i’ve done!?” He seemed angry, angry at himself. 

“Oh hush! We do not blame you for being cursed! You are still Thorin Oakenshield our leader. So come on now!” Bilbo commanded Thorin with no regard for it’s consequences 

Thorin stood and approached Bilbo slowly “I do not deserve your kindness” He reached out to put his hand on the hobbits shoulder but stopped himself.  
“I have done you wrong. I have hurt you, betrayed your trust-“

Bilbo took Thorin’s hand “You have hurt meet you stubborn dwarf, but i do not blame you, or hold any ill will. Now come, you have not eaten for days”   
Thorin opened his mouth to protest but the hobbit had made up his mind, dragging Thorin along with him back up the mountain.

Thorin ate plate after plate, with Kili and Fili watching him every second.   
Thorin wiped his mouth “Is there something i can do for the two of you?” 

“So, are you still crazy?” Fili slapped Kili in the chest for saying this, but waited for Thorin’s answer as well.

“Mad as I’ve ever been” Thorin smirked, and the brothers followed.

...

For two weeks, things slowly went back to normal. Everyones tension began to relax, and their trust in Thorin came along.   
Thorin was overly kind to Bilbo to say the least. Bilbo thought it was regret at first, but he quickly noticed it was something else. He spoke to Bilbo differently than everyone else, softly, and always positively. When Bilbo smiled Thorin blushed. Thorin shared his food with Bilbo and was often to start a conversation with him.   
Bilbo was in a room he often went to. It had lots of books like a library, despite being a bedroom. A knock at the door disrupted his reading and Thorin strolled in.   
“What are you doing in here?” Thorin seemed confused

“I found this room a while ago, there’s lots of books. I like to come here to read sometimes.” Bilbo closed his book and rose from his seat

“This was my fathers room” Thorin smiled

“Oh! Im sorry i didn-“ Thorin waved his worries away

“It’s alright, Bilbo.” 

Silence fell over them and Bilbo was unsure what to say.  
“I wish to ask you about something” Thorin spoke. Bilbo nodded. “Why did you lay with me?” Bilbo nearly choked, and felt himself grow embarrassed at such a question.

“I- I don’t know what you mean”

Thorin sighed “I wish to know, did you sleep with me as a distraction, or as something else?”

Thorin stepped closer and Bilbo swallowed thickly “I-I suppose, well- I’ve felt affectionate towards you for a long time. I couldn’t refuse despite your state of mind” Bilbo became flustered at his confession

“I want you Bilbo”

Bilbo blushed catching Thorin’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Thorin waited patiently. Bilbo sighed and let his shoulders down. His heart was racing his his chest, his fingers trembling, he could not form words, so he simply nodded.   
Thorin approached with caution, slowly reaching his hand out and caressing Bilbo’s cheek. 

They sat in front of the massive fireplace , and the smell tickled Bilbo’s nose. He lay against Thorin on the unused in some time sofa, and they spoke for what seemed to be hours. Thorin played with Bilbo’s hair, wrapping the loose curls around his fingers.   
They sat now in silence, watching the fire, until Bilbo broke it.  
“Do you still wish me to be yours?” 

Thorin blushed “I thought you were not mine to own.”

Bilbo rose and looked at Thorin, sitting on his heels. “You do not own me, simply we would-“ Bilbo’s heart thumped in his chest “-share eachother”   
Thorin leaned over and pressed a kiss to the hobbits lips. Bilbo slightly yelped in surprise but pressed back into it.  
Bilbo opened his mouth to receive more, and it was quickly obliged. They kissed passionately, feeling eachothers bodies up and down. Thorin held back, letting Bilbo set his own pace, but gritting teeth at the hardship. Bilbo was not so patient. He kissed back with hunger, and traced his hands down to Thorin’s trousers, squeezing his thighs. Thorin moaned softly against his lips. Bilbo pulled Thorin’s trousers down and licked his prick. Thorin was already hard, throbbing against Bilbo’s tongue. Bilbo was on all fours, and his shirt slipped up his back, giving Thorin view of his skin and behind. Bilbo sucked at the tip, and Thorin groaned.   
“Ah- Bilbo” The hobbit slid down Thorin’s cock, taking it all the way to the base. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat but held on. He sucked on his way up, and looked Thorin deep in the eyes as he licked the head once again. He set a fast, tight pace. Thorin laid back and spread his legs, groaning and holding tight onto Bilbo’s hair.   
“Bilbo- I can’t- Take it” Thorin breathed out. Bilbo hummed sending a shiver up Thorin and causing him to moan out.   
Thorin took his cock from Bilbo’s mouth and began stroking it, ready to cum.   
Bilbo stopped him and placed a kiss to his lips, then down to Thorin’s neck.  
Thorin groaned needing his release but Bilbo took his time. The hobbit pulled his shirt off, then his trousers, Thorin followed swiftly, undressing in a haste and quick to pull Bilbo back in for another kiss. Bilbo moaned as Thorin took hold of his cock, and began stroking.   
“Uh do you have any-?”   
Thorin shook his head, and flipped Bilbo onto his stomach.   
“W-wait Thori- Ah!” Thorin licked at Bilbo’s entrance, Bilbo arched his back and raised his bottom off the cushion. Thorin licked in circles on his ass, and slowly pushed inward. Spit was no lubricant, but when Thorin felt he was sufficiently slicked, he sat upwards and pressed his cock to the entrance.   
Bilbo pushed back instinctively, as the tip slipped in Bilbo flinched at the friction, the saliva did little to nothing, but he did not halt it. Thorin fought against the friction and pushed all the way in. Panting as he reached the hilt.   
Thorin drew out slowly and Bilbo winced. As he pressed back in Bilbo gripped at the sofa arm and pushed back into it. Thorin set a slow pace, making up for the lack of lubrication. Bilbo felt every little movement in him deeply, it was too much already. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure, and as Thorin went slow, he found himself bouncing faster on his cock. Thorin groaned and dug his fingers into Bilbo’s hips. Skin slapped skin as the pace was quickened. Thorin leaned over and wrapped Bilbo in his arms, fucking deeper and harder. Hit hard a few more times and came inside Bilbo. Bilbo grabbed his own cock and began stroking, coming immediately and tensing against Thorin.   
Thorin fell back into the couch and Bilbo collapsed down. They laid there, sprawled out for a while panting, before Bilbo turned and crawled his way onto Thorin’s body. Thorin’s muscles twitched as he panted, Bilbo massaged them lightly as they did. 

“Amralizu” Thorin mumbled

Bilbo hummed as he fell asleep against this dwarf beast.


End file.
